Apple
Apple, labeled The Easily Forgotten, is a female recommended character by totaldrama23, who joined late in Inanimate Insanity after winning the paintgun contest in War De Guacamole, and was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Apple is an ignorant and slightly idiotic newcomer. Her stupidity has caused her to get in trouble, as she forgot how to use a simple paintgun in War De Guacamole, and she apparently took 27 hours to remember. She has shown that she has slight intelligence in 4Seeing The Future where she copied Marshmallow's technique (that she used on Apple) of throwing a contestant into quicksand and jumping across. She has also been shown to be childlike in The Snowdown, when she awaits her pony from Santa, and after a turn of events in this episode, her personality can be seen to have major changes. She has become slightly less ignorant and more angry at those whom she believes intentionally oppose her, still a very immature, childlike characteristic. She used to be enemies with Marshmallow, but soon became friends in Marsh on Mars after realizing that Santa Claus' impersonation was the reason for their rivalry. She eventually became excessively clingy towards her in later episodes. In Let 'Er Rip, they ended their friendship once again, due to her accidental exposition, where she revealed that she was just using her, although many argue that she was possessed by Bow. Coverage In A New Stage In The Game, she was shown along with all of the other recommended characters. For her few second preview she asked where she was. MePhone4 informed her that she was on the set of II, to which Apple asked what II was. She was shown at the end of the episode when she asked Dictionary what the definition of the word "apple" was, which Dictionary informed her was "an idiotic fruit with a very low IQ", not pleasing Apple. In War De Guacamole, Apple was seen after Teddy Bear shot Magnifying Glass and 8-Ball calling her "creepy", but not knowing what it meant. Teddy punched Apple who flew into Cookie, breaking him in half. She finishes Dictionary's sentence before he is shot. She called Teddy Bear mean and shot at her but missed and hit Spikey Mervert. She forgot how to use her paintgun, and Teddy started shooting at her but missed everytime. For 27 hours, Teddy continued to shoot at Apple but continuously missed. Apple suddenly remembers how to use her gun and shoots at Teddy, finally hitting her. Apple had won the competition, being the new contestant in the game. Debuted The obstacle course was won by Team Epic, so Apple went to their team. In Sugar Rush, Apple was looking for candy like the others. She spotted a trash can and thought it was a "candy bin." She then emptied the entire trash can into her bag. MePhone4 informed her it was garbage, but she refused to accept it and just handed it in as candy. Unfortunately for her, MePhone4 counted it as 0 pieces. She was seen one last time at the end with MePhone4 telling her to go away, when suddenly MePhone4S appears and tells MePhone4 that perhaps it is him who should "go away". In 4Seeing The Future, Apple was used by Marshmallow in this episode as a platform after she threw her in and jumped across her. She then used the same technique with Salt later, and she and Paintbrush jumped across winning immunity. Marshmallow later apologizes to her for throwing her into the quicksand, and Apple angrily punches her. Marshmallow says at least they are even now. Apple happily agrees, and the two restore their friendship. tells Apple the truth.]]In The Snowdown, Apple happily asks when she'll get her pony. Paintbrush shouts out that Santa Claus isn't real. Apple, tries to believe that Santa is real, but Marshmallow sadly tells Apple that he isn't. Apple becomes angered and furiously pushes Marshmallow into the nearby fire. Apple later says that since Santa is not real, being nice or naughty doesn't matter, and that even though she's been nice all this time that she wouldn't be nice any more. She is later crying alone and sitting on a rock, when Marshmallow and Paintbrush begin to tell Apple that Santa is real, when Apple suddenly asks for her wish, and how she will sit on Marshmallow and Paintbrush's lap and say what she wants. She begins to yell at Marshmallow and Paintbrush that she wants to sit on his lap and jumps into Santa, knocking Marshmallow off Paintbrush. After revealing that the two were tricking her, Apple ran off devestated again. Apple was seen in the end of the episode when she sees Santa reading MePhone4's note. She is very happy and excited to see him and says that she knew he was real and then asks where her pony is. Santa, having forgotten to bring it, runs away. In Double Digit Desert, Apple reacts shocked to Paper's sudden psychotic characteristics upon his rejoining. She makes an attempt in the crossing the border challenge to get through the path of cactuses, but ends up walking right into one, yelling "Owww!". The cactus then randomly starts talking, informing Apple to get off his thorns and calls her a "little turd". A nearby cactus joins in the random talking, stating that is a larger cactus and to just shut up. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow tells Marshmallow to throw a ball to Apple, calling her a "kiwi", Apple mocks Marshmallow of her physical abilities and is hit by a baseball. In the elimination area, Apple says she hopes that Paintbrush is eliminated, who yells back at her. Apple recieves 35 votes (taco got 35 votes though) and recieves a bendy straw. Paintbrush does get eliminated, but Apple question's his/her gender, suggesting female. During the challenge, Apple stops Bow and Marshmallow and tells Marshmallow that she has been to mean to her, and rips her Wal-Mart Card, making Marshmallow yell at her. She swims away, only to be confronted by a shark. She later tells the shark that she is way more delicious than Marshmallow, causing the shark to eat her. She is not seen the rest of the episode, and is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Apple is heard yelling at MePhone pushing the recap off a cliff. She comments about the "sub-amateur" level the show used to be at. MePhone switches the animation, causing her and Bow to disapear. During the elimination, Apple was not seen, but an empty platform suggests that Apple is present there. The filming is changed back and Apple re-appears and is the last person safe from elimination, causing Bomb to be eliminated. During the challenge, Apple throws a rock thinking she can hit Marshmallow off, but misses and shatters OJ instead. When her turn came up, she didn't know how to dive, and instead jumped off the ground, landed on her head, and rolled off the cliff into the feces. In Inanimate Smackdown, after the intro, Apple, Pickle and Marshmallow are seen sitting on a bench. Apple finishes a conversation with Pickle about her intelligence, when Marshmallow asks if it is time to vote someone out. Pickle says that he is voting for Marshmallow, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad. He, along with Bow and Marshmallow, all vote for her. Apple, of course, votes Marshmallow. Marsh and Apple end up being tied at three votes apiece, and a tiebreaker is announced. MePhone says that all they need to do is answer one question, and the person who loses is eliminated. MePhone then asks the question, which is: “What is 12 X 2 /2 X 2/2 – 6 + 1?” Apple shouts out, only guessing, 7, which is somehow correct. Marshmallow becomes completely bewildered, and Apple states that her “lucky number” always works. Marshmallow nervously asks if she is eliminated, and MePhone makes a long story short, saying yes, much to Apple's glee. The wrestling competition then begins, with the first round being Bow VS Apple. Apple sarcastically acts afraid of Bow, who snaps her fingers, calling upon a chair from the sky, and smashes Apple into the stage with it, winning the first round. Apple remains stuck halfway into the arena for the challenge. When Paper loses to Bow as well, Apple nervously says that if they don't step up their game, they'll both end up being sent to Idiotic Island. This triggers Paper's evil self, and OJ scolds her. Apple doesn't realize the effects the words have, and happens to think saying the phrase is fun. As a result, Paper goes unconscious. She repeatedly says "Idiotic Island" until Paper collapses. When Paper reawakens, Apple teases him by saying "Idiotic Island" once again, but Paper is now cured of his problem. He also notices that Apple was in two halves, and she explains that they needed to cut her to get her out of the hole in the arena. She, along with everyone but Taco, is up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Apple expresses extreme hope that she is not eliminated, since she doesn't want to be anywhere near her enemy Marshmallow. Yet, she is eliminated with a record of 244 votes, beating out Knife's previous record. By the time she arrived at Idiotic Island, the other eliminated players had already escaped, and she was left at the original, now destroyed, Idiotic Island. She was not seen the rest of the episode, leaving her fate unknown. Eliminated At the end of The Tile Divide, Apple is seen still at the abandoned Idiotic Island. She seems coming towards her from the distance- which ends up being the "2" that flew off the Idiotic Island clone. It lands and slices her in half. In The Penultimate Poll, while the losers are voting who they want off the show, MePhone realizes there is a gap in the voting, forgetting that Apple was still on the original Idiotic Island, who suddenly gets a strange desire to find the meaning of the word gap. In Journey through Memory Lane (Part 2), Apple is seen in the finale credits stealing the trophy from Marshmallow, who failed to use gravity correctly. After that, she goes away with it, but she gets punched by the Fist Thingy, flying off into the distance without the trophy. After that, she is seen after the finale credits, asking if everyone forgot her. She says she's lonely, and asks what the 2 near her means, and winks, ending the episode. Inanimate Insanity II in the dodgeball challenge.]]In Breaking The Ice, Apple is first seen thanking OJ for rescuing her out of Idiotic Island, OJ then tells her he is glad that the money was put to something for all of us. Marshmallow dashes onto the scene, wanting Apple to be fine, Marshmallow soon get's pushed away by Apple and even burned. Later, Apple is happy when Marshmallow is in season 2, as she won't have to deal with her anymore, however Apple is then confirmed in season 2, much to her displeasure. Later, she asks what the new contestants are doing and stares at them, during the challenge she yells at Marshmallow, only to be pushed in by her, Soap, during the dodgeball challenge hit Apple, making Marshmallow compliment Soap. .]]In Marsh on Mars, Apple is first seen bickering with Marshmallow after a joke is taken out of hand. Apple then reveals why she hates Marshmallow and the two form a truce. Soon, the Cherries shoot Marshmallow to Mars, and blames it on Box. Apple informs Lightbulb about this, and Box is sent to the Calm Down Corner. Apple is very anxious about Marshmallow whereabouts and when realizing that if she stays in space too long she may die, Apple isn't happy and rushes MePhone4. She was in the bottom two, but was safe with 554 votes, she volunteers to save Marshmallow and when reaching Mars, she thinks an egg is Marshmallow, she consoles the egg, thinking it was Marshmallow. In Tri Your Best, Apple is first seen asking a separated Yin if he had a new tie. She was declared safe, with 134 votes, but gave her prize, a stick, to Marshmallow. She is next seen asking what a triathlon is. Her team managed to win the contest, though, and was safe from elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Apple is seen among the crowd laughing at the picture of Knife with his Dora Doll, but, unlike, most of the others, she doesn't laugh. She then goes on to agree with Baseball, who said he didn't care about Knife's obsession. She is next seen agreeing with Paintbrush being the new team captain, and hugs her, along with everyone else. Her team managed to win due to Lightbulb's cookie pizza, however, and was safe. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Apple was drawing a picture of her and Marshmallow. Even though she spelled Marshmallow and her name wrong. Then, Marshmallow didn't want Apple to figure out what she is drawing. When Apple took the picture from Marshmallow, she saw a black picture with Bow and her Chairs. During the challenge, Apple continually tries to pass the ball to Marshmallow, and most of the time, fails. Her team loses, leaving her up for elimination. |123x123px]]In Let 'Er R.I.P., Apple has shown to have gotten too clingy for Marshmallow to handle, but she's oblivious to it. She and Marshmallow walk together in the haunted house, but a spiked ball falls between the two, seperating them. Apple is distraught about this and searches for Marshmallow. Later, Apple, says that she was only using her and Marshmallow's friendship to get less votes from the viewers. After Marshmallow expresses anger for this and calls Bow to attack her, a pink aura surrounds her, and throws her out of the house. In Everything's A-OJ, Apple spends the first chunk of the episode almost non-interactive, sucking her thumb, oblivious to her surroundings, seen while Paintbrush says their team won. Although she continuously receives scolding looks from Marshmallow, she still acts happily towards her, for example when she said okay after Paintbrush said "be quiet and we can all stay in", Marshmallow looked angrily at Apple after almost spoiling the lie by saying "Okay". Later, Marshmallow yelled at Apple about her attitude, and throws a mop at her. She is not seen until Keep On Cleaning, where she chases after Marshmallow, who then beats her up angrily with the mop. Later, she is revealed to be eliminated with a record of 2045 votes. Marshmallow marks that Apple gets her punishment for "karma", though Apple seems confused, and still remarks her as her friend for life, but is rejected. MePhone4 then carries Apple to the Rejection Portal and tosses her in. After the credits, Apple is seen inside Hotel OJ, as the Rejection Portal forms behind her and launches the other eliminated contestants out, crashing into her. Tissues then sneezes on Apple. In the Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary, she appears a picture with OJ hugging her and the other eliminated contestants (except for Box and Soap, who wasn't eliminated at the time). Trivia *Apple is definitionally-challenged, which is being very unfamiliar with what many things mean. This includes the words "creepy", "gap", "spiteful" and "triathalon". *Apple is a girl on the show, but in the contest entry, totaldrama23 (her creator, now doctordonut23) stated she was a boy. **This makes her the second female contestant whose voice does not match with her gender. The first was Taco (currently). * She's one of the three female contestants to have a low-pitched voice, the others are Lightbulb and Taco. **This is because their voice actors haven't changed even after their gender was readjusted to female to balance out the members of each gender. *A different Apple appeared at the bottom of a gorge along with an Orange in the beginning of War De Guacamole. He, however, is a completely different character than the recommended Apple. *Despite the fact that Apple joined the game, she was never added to the intro, due to her late debut. **This is also the case for Bow. **However, Apple was added in the Inanimate Insanity II intro. *Apple is the highest ranking member of Team Epic, as even though Paper, who was originally on Team Epic, ranks higher than her, he was switched to Team Chickenleg in Episode 10. **Apple is also the highest ranking contestant to make it into Season 2. *Apple is the only contestant to be eliminated, but not go to the Idiotic Island, in use that is. **In this case, Apple was sent to the old destroyed Idiotic Island ruins, while the other eliminated contestants went to the clone Idiotic Island. *Apple has shown to have the ability to be able to stay fully intact with herself when she is cut in half. This includes her lower half walking and talking, while her upper half's eyes look around. *Apple is revealed to be left-handed in A Kick In The Right Direction. *Apple is one of 4 contestants to be severely injured - the other 3 being OJ, Marshmallow, and Pickle. *Apple is one of few contestants to have a speaking role the immediate episode following their elimination, along with Pepper, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow. *Apple is the third contestant known to have spent time alone on Idiotic Island, following Paper and Bow. *Apple is one of 2 contestants not made by Adam, the other is Bow, made by Taylor. *Apple is also a character on Object Universe. They are the same as they have the same personality and intelligence. **This could be false, as in episode 7 of OU, the sign states that Apple is a guy. It could've been a mistake by TeenChampion. But it was revealed in one of AnimationEpic's livestreams that TeenChampion just kept forgetting and saying he even though AnimationEpic was reminding him. So this was the same Apple. *Apple is the character to say the last word, "mean", in Season 1. *She is also the first one to say a word in Breaking the Ice, which was "Hey" *Apple could be dyslexic, seeing as how she misread Box for Taco. *Apple was the first member of the original cast, as well as the first female character eliminated in Season 2 *Since she and Test Tube have the same voice actor (Adam Katz) their voices sound similar. * Apple beat Trophy's record of votes at 2045. **Another thing unique about her elimination is that she was 6th place in S1, and she got eliminated 6th in S2. ** Another thing unique about her elimination is that she was the last person to be eliminated in S1 to later re-compete in S2, yet the first person to get eliminated in S2 who competed in S1. ** However, Apple joined late in S1, so some people may belive in this coincidence that no S1 contestant from the earlier episodes will be eliminated. ** Yet another thing is that she got the most votes at the time of her elimination, beating Knife's and Trophy's respectively. ** She is the first person in object show history to receive over 2,000 votes. * In War de Guacamole, a different apple is seen with Annoying orange, from the show Annoying orange. * Apple, as of right now, is the only original contestant to be eliminated in S2. * Apple is one of the two contestants of II that competed in another Object Show. The other one is Nickel. ** The Object Show she is in is Object Universe. ** A contestant in the show, Ice Cream, called Apple a male. ** Apple died in Object Universe by running too fast and then getting hit by a tree, making her split in half. * She is currently the only contestant that was eliminated in both seasons. * She is the first person to speak in Season 2. Gallery New Apple Pose.png Amazing Apple.png Apple the dummy.png Apple 11.PNG AppleCreation.png AppleCastIdle.png Apple 6.png Apple 10.png ApplePOSE.png Applenewidle.png Apple 4.png Apple 5.png Applesmeany.png Apple 7.png Apple 8.png Apple 9.png Apple and Bow.png Apple and Pickle.png Evilapple.png Apple sucking his thumb..png Apple is eliminated.png Apple and marshmallow.png TissuesAppleBottom2.jpg Apple's Drawing.JPG AppleMarshmallowReunite.png AppleTakesEgg.png AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png AppleTruceAccept.png MarshmallowAppleReveal.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Appledodgeball.png Untitled (Time 0 15 14;02).png Untitled (Time 0 14 55;13).png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-09 at 12.26.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-09 at 12.26.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-12 at 11.04.43 AM.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Apple.jpg Laughing Picture.PNG April Fools Picture.png Picture 11.png|Apple, along with the 9 other potential joinees. Smart.png AppleTakesEgg.png Garbage.jpg Apple finds a bin.jpg NotTeamEpicAgain.png Team Epic.jpg Apple scores big.jpg Candy.jpg Floss.jpg Apple slaps mephone4.jpg Go Away.jpg MarshmallowHitByRock.png BowAppleHit.png BowAppleThrowIt.png BowandApple.png Deleted13-1.png Ep13Thumb.png AppleEnd.png apple audition.PNG TissuesSneezeRaid.png appleonseasonokwhatsdis.PNG WHAT THE APPLE WHAT IS THAT.PNG Untitled.jpg Derpos.png NickelAppleCanyon.png Screen shot 2012-04-18 at 4.11.06 PM.png Apple_sucking_her_thumb.png|Apple sucking her thumb during the Bright Lights elimination time. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Epic Category:Team Bright Lights